Empire Romance
by SaiyanGoddessBX
Summary: AU PV: In a world were the Saiyan Empire still thrives, Vegeta and Pan will have to work together to discover the truth. The truth of what? READ AND YOU SHALL FIND! LANGUAGE WARNING AND POSSIBLE LEMONS IN THE FUTURE
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:

I need to keep this short so… sorry that I have not updated in over a year… it's just been difficult for me as of late. But my life is now on tract; I am a college sophomore and am now ready to take on this story. Expect me to overhaul the other chapters and hope for the best!

Prologue

Loud, constant, pounding footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the prestigious halls of Capsule Corporation. The sources of these footsteps seemed so different yet so alike as they came into view. One, a young man with eyes as blue as the sky on the clearest summer's day whose lavender hair, of the silkiest texture, hung loose down to his lower back. The other, was a man who exuded darkness with eyes black as the farthest reaches of space, devoid of all light and hair that rose up like a crown of pitch black spikes upon his head. Through their differences both carried impossibly similar scowls and widows peak upon their almost identical faces. For the most part, they were dressed impeccably with an elegance that only royalty could command, they walked in sync with each other and with heads held high so that all may know of their power and tremble before them.

Vegeta could only look straight ahead as he kept in step with his only son. His only son who hated him with a passion whose fires seemed impossible to extinguish. How could he look into the eyes of this man, his son, his own flesh and blood, only to be received with a hate filled gaze that would grow stronger and stronger with every passing second? He could ask himself what would cause such a hatred to make a son despise his father… but why ask such a question when he already knew the answer. Though he had tried to reconcile for his sins, it seemed so pointless. How could he makeup for all those years of not being there for him before and after his divorce. He had always put his duties before his son, only now to hate himself for his mistakes. All the years of wear and tear on their relationship could not be forgotten in a day or a year it seemed. Vegeta only hoped that his son could put their past behind him and take up the role that was his birth right.

Vegeta had always been taught by his mother to put ones family before all else. But things had changed, situations arose, and sometimes, even the most important of things are put behind and forgotten only to be remember when it is too late. She had died, his home world had been destroyed by the likes of a monster and not even half of his people had survived. It was a miracle that all of the royal family with the exception of his beloved mother had survived along with the majority of the first class, some of the second class, and a handful of third class Saiyans. They had escaped the planet moments before their gorgeous home world was reduced to space dust, gasses, and chunks of floating rock in space. That was the end of a thriving civilization, but also the beginning of a new era that would become the most affluent ever known to the Saiyan race.

Those who were off planet and those who escaped the planet survived. They were the hope of a people to remain in existence. They traveled the universe in search of a new reality. During this time, children were born, life bloomed, and the Saiyan culture once again began to flourish. Their culture was never forgotten, only now put to better use. They became a technologically advanced civilization. They became stronger and smarter. Many accomplishments followed this new adaptive nature that the Saiyans had acquired. They truly became a race meant to survive the harshest conditions and the most destructive situations.

During this time of renewed life and new ideas, the first Super Saiyan in over five thousand years emerged, the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. Soon after, came a second. The second was one of the very, very few third class Saiyans that had survived, his name was Kakarott. Together, they were able to wreak their revenge upon those that had killed so many of their people and had destroyed their world. They killed the monsters that had attempted to destroy them all, destroyed their planet, and took control of all the possessions of the Cold Empire. Through these victories, they gained planets, technology, information, and more power than they ever though possible. They became the rulers of the known universe.

With all of the new power and knowledge their race had acquired in such a short time, they could conquer even more. The only problem was that they did not have a planet to reside on. A solution to this problem came quickly thanks in large part to their newly acquired technology. The Saiyan's created a new world, a new planet, a home base. It resembled the original planet Vegeta in its size, vegetation, and animal life in many ways, but it was not the original as those the majority remembered. What had happened never was to be forgotten, so they named the planet Neo Vegeta.

For all they had gained, they were envied by many and both enjoyed being envied and hated it. Because of this jealousy and the need to keep control over what they had acquired, they became diplomats in a since, to get what they wanted out of other people with less loss of their own people. Though the Saiyans tried to become diplomatic, their true nature could never be hidden. The bloodlust that ran rapid through their veins needed to be satisfied the only way it could be. They used killing and threats as a way to persuade people. There were constant squalls between the Saiyans and others that dared to try their power. The Saiyans would always win and revel in the fight. The only difference was a paper trail that would lead to and from the problems. Only one planet was free of their minor tyranny, Earth.

One company was to blame, or to thank, for the freedom Earth enjoyed, Capsule Corporation. Together, along with the compliance of many world governments, treaties were signed and the Saiyans and Earthlings became somewhat friendly. The rushed marriage of Prince Vegeta with the heiress to Capsule Corp., Bulma Briefs, under suspicious terms which resulted in the birth of a child five months later also added to the bond between the two peoples. Before this marriage came to an expected end, another child also came into the picture. These children grew up to become heirs to both the most power race in the universe and to the most powerful corporation in the universe. They contained a blessed mixture of good looks, intelligence, and strength. The only problem was that the oldest, from whom the most was expected, did not want to control the universe, he didn't even want to acknowledge his father.

The two men stopped before a set of large and elaborate glass doors, only to have to face each other.

"Now boy, I know that we haven't talked for some time now."

"Yes father," said Trunks with satirical tone, "I heard you made hit on the royal family of

P3X-453. I believe that it was called planet Saur'in."

"They made threats to us; we had to take care of them," said Vegeta as if it were nothing important. You see, for him, it was nothing more than politics.

"So you just did the easy thing and killed off their king," said Trunks with disgust.

"At least you've been keeping track of the business of the Empire that is your birthright."

"Bra told me. You very well know that I have no interest in your 'Empire' as you, grandfather, and every other Saiyan does. It is just a front for your lust for murder and power." He could only gaze into his father's dark eyes in frustration at his actions. "I've told you never to count on me to continue your work. Your track record when dealing with living things is too low for my liking so keep your filthy 'Empire' away from Bra and I. I don't want to see her hurt or killed because of her involvement with your side of the family. You've caused us enough problems, we don't need anymore."

"You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me. I am your father and so such deserve your respect. If any other were to speak to me in such a tone they would..." Vegeta could not finish his sentence before Trunks cut him off.

"They would what? They wouldn't be standing here. They wouldn't have even lasted this long? They would be killed, slaughtered, or even tortured? Is that it father?" Trunk's spat each word with all of the pain, hatred, and scorn he reserved for his father.

"This goes beyond your hatred of me. This is over my head. It is your duty as my heir to follow my footsteps and rule after me," said Vegeta as he walked out the doors towards a car waiting for him in front of Capsule corp., "I am getting tired of all this. If you do not obey me, let's see if my father can talk some sense into that thick head of yours." Vegeta's voice slowly became more and more cold and demanding, "As you know, he will be arriving here tonight. Your aunt Veda will be accompanying him on his trip." Vegeta opened the door to the car and turned back towards Trunks, "she is still as immature as Bra only twice times her age. The king will expect you to keep an eye on her while she is here unless she does not already have a keeper."

"Doubt it father, they don't last more than a few hours with her. She is the only good thing about being related to you," said Trunks as Vegeta got into the car that was waiting for him.

"I will talk with you later; I have a meeting to get to," said Vegeta as he closed the door and the window slowly rolled down just in time to catch Trunk's last words.

"I hope they survive it," said Trunks sarcastically as Vegeta gave him an angry look.

"Watch that mouth of your Trunks. It could very well get you killed quite easily and I need an heir." With that he rolled up the window while giving Trunks a dirty look. The car then rolled away onto the empty streets.

Trunks brooded while he watched Vegeta's car leave his sight. He then slowly walked back inside headquarters since he still had some work to do before the commencement ceremony and the arrival of King Vegeta. He had taken a brake only to speak with Vegeta to keep Bulma off his back. She had been trying to fix things between the two but nothing seemed to work, but Trunks wouldn't put his pride down. As Trunks walked back into the building and towards his office, he saw his mother and her entourage quickly making their way in his direction, so he tried to make a run for it.

Bulma had taken it upon herself to take care of the preparations for the party. Food, seating arrangements, entertainment, and most importantly, invitations where all in Bulma's hands. The last thing she wanted was the party to go up in flames, literally. Vegeta never got along with his father, the King. Trunks did not get along with Vegeta. To top everything off, Vegeta's sister was paying them a visit. She may have been in her late thirties in Earth years, but had the maturity and looks of someone in her early twenties. She thrived off irritating Vegeta and her father, but she got along perfectly with everyone else, men in particular. Bulma had made sure to warn the male servants about Vade and seated her next to Bra, the king, and Vegeta. This way they could keep an eye on both of the party girls at the same time.

Bulma looked up from some paper work to find Trunks trying to slide out f her field of vision. Someone was avoiding their mother and that would not do. She stopped and lifted her right hand over her shoulder to signal for her entourage to stop their constant chatter. She saw him stop walking; he had noted the quietness. They were about to close in on him.

"Hello Trunks" called Bulma as she approached him from behind, "How did your walk with your father go?"

"Same as always mom," said Trunks sarcastically as he turned around to face Bulma.

"So who was the jerk during the conversation this time? Was it you, him, or both?" Asked Bulma as she tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips. This was a sign telling Trunks that he had to act fast if he wanted to avoid her rage.

"I am no jerk mom, he is. He always is," said Trunks with a pout trying to look as sweet and innocent as possible.

"Can't you two just try to get along? He is your father and at least he is trying."

"It is not my fault that the bastard wants me to follow in his murderous footsteps. To do so would go against everything I believe in."

"Excuse me Ms. Briefs, but the caterer is on hold and there seems to be a problem with the entrees," said one of her assistants, disturbing Trunks' whining.

"Oh shit," said Bulma, "look Trunks, I love you but you are just like your father. You are an egotistical, hardheaded, womanizer, and a whiner. I never liked what your father did or what goes on behind closed doors when he is doing his job, but just try to understand from where he is coming from. I have to go and don't forget about the dinner tonight. That is if you don't want Vegeta on your ass. By the way, what did I tell you about wearing sneakers on the job? We have a dress code." Bulma whipped around and picked up a cell phone being held by an assistant and began to make her way to her office.

"I can't believe you just said that! I am in no way even slightly like him in anyway!" called Trunks from behind her. In an immature temper tantrum, he powered up and made the walls around him vibrate. Until he heard Bulma scream his name as a warning, which stopped anymore possible destruction from him for a moment. Trunks turned around and walked back towards his original destination, his office while Bulma put the finishing touches on her party plans for the night.

"Nice suit" said a voice from the far right corner of the car as it pulled off.

"Good to see you too Radditz," said Vegeta turning to the bar and pouring himself some liquor that was very similar to vodka, only much stronger. "Is that such a way to greet your prince?" He said in a mocking tone.

"When he is dressed like a human, maybe so," said Radditz with a chuckle from his seat, hidden in the shadows.

"Any new news that you might want to inform me on," said Vegeta gulping down his drink, "or is this a social visit that has forced me to clear a whole hour off my busy schedule?"

"A little of both my prince," said Radditz. "There seems to be some, how do I put it, some form of resistance-taking place here on Earth."

"Really now," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"This is no laughing matter," said Radditz, all traces of humor having left his voice, "some of our informants had discovered a resistance group to the Saiyan Empire not long ago. No one knows where any of them meet all we have is a website with no traceable source. This is all we know of them." Radditz then passed Vegeta a small clear jewel case containing an even smaller disk only an inch in diameter.

"Does my father know of this?" Said Vegeta as he took out his SGC from the inner breast pocket of his jacket, it was a small super computer the size of a common earth cellular phone. He inserted the disk into the small disk drive and started to review some of the information. His smirk quickly disappeared only to be replaced by a firm scowl as he continued to review the information. He looked up at Radditz as his anger grew and his ki started to rise. "They were the ones responsible for the so-called accident during the Level 3 breach at Capsule Corp. that almost injured Bulma and seriously injuring my daughter three months ago?"

"Yes. They have been found responsible for many acts of terrorism not only here on Earth but on a quite a few other planets. The King has sent out one of the best "investigators" we have on home base. A Sentinel who just so happens to be the best Saiyan hacker in our ranks."

"Good to hear. I want the best man out there to be in charge of this mission. I will see to this particular mission myself if I have to. It must be someone mature and serious with what he has to be done with experience. No one harms a member of the Vegeta's royal family." Vegeta's words seemed to reach out with a lust for blood and violence ingrained in the natural programming of Saiyans.

"Actually, she is only a year older than your daughter but does hold a level of maturity that is not commonly found in people her age. And when it comes to experience, you should read up on her file," said Radditz with a hint of pride.

"Excuse me," said Vegeta looking in Radditz's direction with a smirk, "sounds like you have a bit of experience with her. Do you know her on a personal level?"

"Her name is Pan," said Radditz passing Vegeta another disk; "she's my nephew's kid."

"What!" said Vegeta with a low growl in his throat as he looked over the screen of his SGC. "Tell me that your father had a bastard child on the side."

"Sorry to displease you my prince but..." said Radditz making Vegeta cringe in anticipation, "she is Kakarott's oldest granddaughter. Any questions you would like answered, is in her file I'm sure. You may also want to meet with her tonight. She is coming to Earth along with the King and your sister in the royal transport. She will be present at the gathering."

The car came to a halt in front of a large building, Vegeta Empire's Earth base.

"This is my stop," said Radditz as the chauffeur opened the door for him; "we will speak more tonight Prince Vegeta." Radditz bowed with respect as he left Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled down the window separating the Prince from the front and spoke to the driver giving instructions to take him to his temporary Earth residence while he called ahead to make sure everything was in order for tonight.


	2. An Introduction To Pan

The Empire Romance  
  
Chapter 1: An Introduction to Pan  
  
On a Saiyan mother ship, floating in Earth's orbit, things would look chaotic to any onlooker who was not affiliated with or had had little contact with the Saiyans. Everyone was preparing for the launching of several smaller ships from the main hanger. The engineers were all making preparations for all of necessities of the ships. They were taking every possible precaution since the king was to be boarding with his daughter on one of the planetary arrival shuttles along with many upper class Saiyans. Their lives depended on them having perfect landings. Perfection was something that all Saiyans strived for. The landing gear had been checked, all ships were fueled, system checks were made, and everything was ready.  
  
Within the privacy of one of the lavishly decorated royal quarters belonging to the Princess, other things were being discussed.  
  
"So princess, what are your plans once we descend on to Earth?"  
  
"Well, first there is that damned party at Capsule Corp. It should be extremely boring and there will be probably way too many uptight people including my evil brother Veggie head and my overprotective nephew Trunkies. Shouldn't I be the one who's over protective? He is younger than me and acts just like Veggie head." Her tail flickered behind her as she lay on a blue sofa.  
  
"He was raised on Earth and you must remember. The prince is his father. From what I've heard, they are very much alike."  
  
"Well, Vegeta was serious even in his youth. Anyway, my father, Veggie head senior and of course every important Saiyan guard, elite, and well you get it. They are all there to ruin my fun. No bar fights, no starting fights, no fucking with any cute guys, no fun at all."  
  
"There is an up side to going to the party," said Pan in an uplifted voice.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I get the chance to do a little inspection of Capsule Corporation with your nephew by my side and I can visit some family and old friends," this comment earned a snort from Veda. "Then I just heard about this really hot club not too far off that caters to our needs and meets my standards." This brought a smirk to Veda's lips.  
  
"Food, alcohol, music, and young Saiyan men?"  
  
"Yes. Along with reasonably safe environment visited by many. It is a common hangout for young upper class Saiyans when dragged planet side. We can go at least once during our stay."  
  
"I love my bodyguard. You have got to be the most fun ever. I swear that none of the others lasted anywhere as long as you. One whole year, minus fathers little missions that he sends you on, that is a long time."  
  
"That is if you don't count the ones that held your interest. You know, all those before me and those who took my place when I was not available. Well, that is until either your father or I caught you with them in a number of compromising positions on multiple occasions. I swear I was warned before I took on this favor for the king of baby sitting a woman older than I, that this would not be easy. I mean you could have been at least a little more discreet while you were jumping their bones. I actually felt sorry for some of them when they either got punished, killed, or just discreetly humiliated by your father to save face."  
  
"They were not my fault, I swear," said Veda trying as hard as possible to sound sincere; "I can't help it if I'm blessed with good looks and power. I didn't even seduce them on purpose. Things just happened."  
  
"Sure," said Pan in a disbelieving tone. "Let me remind you that I am still your bodyguard and I am one guard that you cannot seduce. And while I'm on Earth I expect you to act accordingly to your title as does your father," said Pan seriously.  
  
"You're not as entertaining when you're serious," said Veda with a scowl.  
  
"Relax party girl, you'll still have fun. Too bad that I can't be around you the entire time while we're there."  
  
"Why not? You are my guard and I am your top priority," said Veda with all the superiority that she could muster up with her toppled ego.  
  
"You forgot that I am also a sentinel and as such I have pledged to follow the orders of the king above all else. That includes you. I have some business to take care of while I'm down there and some of these things are private matters and others are matters given by the King," she said in a serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Did father set you up on another one of those stupid missions? I told him not to," she whined. Her voice bordering between annoyance and anger. "He said that this trip was going to be fun."  
  
"Relax princess," said Pan getting up, "I have to get dressed for the party. We are expected in the hanger in about an hour and a half. From there it will only take about a half an hour to get down to Earth. Wouldn't want to anger your father now would we? I recommend that you do the same."  
  
"Send in my servants on your way out," said Veda with a sigh.  
  
"Good choice" said Pan as she walked out the doors to her living room. She quickly closed it behind her to allow Veda the time to sulk. "Don't let her out and don't go in," she commented to two of the guards posted outside of the two meticulously engraved doors that lead to her rooms as she walked out  
  
"Yes Sentinel," said both showing the uttermost respect that she deserved as they watched her walk away.  
  
Pan walked down the halls of the ship with her head held high. For her short stature of only five feet seven inches she was held in high regards. Though other Saiyans towered over her in height, she surpassed them in power, ability, pride, and rank. She was the strongest female Saiyan and served her king loyally. Even though she was only a quarter Saiyan, she was received as a full-blooded elite Saiyan warrior. Along with being strong, she was smart. She was only second to her great- grandfather in the science department on Neo Vegeta. Her specialty was in understanding and deciphering alien technology for the Saiyan Empire.  
  
Pan stopped in front of the doors of her rooms and quickly entered. Her room was not very different to what it originally looked like since it was just a temporary room for the trip. She spent most of her time in the labs, in her private gravity room, keeping an eye on the princess or with the king and his advisors. The only thing that she did in the room was sleep, bathe, and change. It was only for those three things for her since she was never one to lounge around like many earthlings her age would. She could never let her guard down.  
  
She never stayed in one place for too long. Travel seemed to reflect her personality, never stagnate. Her moods and attitudes were constantly changing. Her reactions to stimuli changed from place to place. She was a mobile being who loved to discover new things and just learn. As a sentinel, she was sent around the universe and dealt with high security matters that very few beings even knew about. She could never stay in one place too long with out being called out on an assignment. The baby sitting job was just something to keep her challenged in her spare time.  
  
Pan padded across the black carpeted floors to her closet and laid out her armor that she reserved for special occasions. It consisted of a black spandex body suit that. It opened from the shoulders and closed in a V shape as it ended. It fit like a second skin and showed plenty of skin if worn alone, though it also provided plenty of support where needed. Next was a heavy silver plated sleeveless chest plate. The chest plate carried the royal crest of Vegeta, which had not been changed when Neo Vegeta came into existence, engraved on the upper left corner on the chest. Then she took out her high heeled, silver tipped, white black boots that stopped above an inch above her knees. Last but not least was a black cape that attached to her shoulders. It carried the crest of the sentinels embroidered in crimson lace across the back. The cape had a silver chain that passed from her left shoulder and buckled on her left.  
  
Leaving out her clothing on her bed she left to take a quick shower. She had her own private bathroom because of her high stature, in society. Though she never truly did mind using the elite baths that the majority of the elites and first class used. Saiyans were not known for their modesty.  
  
As Pan exited her bathroom, there came a knocking at her door. Though dressed only in a towel while her hair let drips and streams of water down her back and shoulders she proceeded to slowly walk over to the living room to open the door. Though she already knew who was standing on the other side, to her dismay, she answered it anyway.  
  
"What do you want?" She said not really bothering to pay attention to the Saiyan who stood on the other side as she walked back inside to her room to find her hairbrush.  
  
"Did you get all dressed up for someone," said the he in a husky tone slowly walking in closing the door behind him, "you should really pay more attention to people entering your room."  
  
"And why is that?" She asked, still to caught up in her search for her elusive hairbrush to pay attention to or even turn to view her visitor.  
  
"It's dangerous that's why." He said in a commanding tone.  
  
"There you are," she said finding her brush on her vanity where she had last left it and looking up at her visitor. She turned around with an uncharacteristic smile, "I never knew you cared Brussel."  
  
Brussel tensed when she turned around, "I would care more if you would respond to my request for you to join me in my rooms," he said in a husky tone that any other would melt for.  
  
"Too bad that I'm not interested in anyone who is weaker than I am. And well, lets face it, your in that said category so you don't stand a chance to ever get into my pants." Said Pan returning to ignoring his presence.  
  
"Why should I give up when every other Saiyan woman on this ship and even at home base would kill for the attention that I give you," he was starting to lose his patience with her.  
  
"They would kill for less. Now please leave me so that I can dress without your pestering distractions."  
  
"What is this newfound modesty? Your human blood must be boiling in anticipation of your return to Earth." His voice dipped of sarcasm and ridicule.  
  
"Guess that you having a look at what you can't have won't hurt me," said Pan as she let her towel fall to the ground.  
  
She walked over to her dresser and took out a small black g-string. She walked over to her bed, sat down and proceeded to put it on as painfully slowly as possible. Brussel could only watch as she toyed with him. He could already feel his body reacting to her stimulus. Pan noticing his scent change. Oh how she enjoyed teasing him. She could only smirk and continue to dress leading him on as she pretended to act as if he was not there. Putting on her spandex that exposed every curve of her muscular but slim body had to offer along with abundant cleavage. It provided an exceptional amount of not only support but also lift for what it covered. Making sure that her tail slid through the appointed whole, she finished her torture by pulling on her boots, she turned to have a good look at him. Her tail swung lazily behind her as she got up and sauntered over to Brussel.  
  
"Enjoy the show?" She said in a mocking tone as she pinned him against the plain white wall. "The bulge in your suite really tells me that you did."  
  
"I knew that you wanted me," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Sure," she said smiling sweetly, "now get the fuck out of my room before I have to physically kick your ass out again."  
  
"Huh." His confusion evident on his face. "I thought that you just said that you wanted me?"  
  
"You heard me," she said. He could only give her a blank stare. She gave a sigh as she turned him around and slammed the side of his face into the wall and pinned his left arm behind his back before he even noticed that she had moved.  
  
"I guess that I am going to have to do this the hard way."  
  
Pan just chuckled as she pulled him from the wall with such force that his head whipped back, disorienting him for a moment. She then "gently" threw him across the room into the living room causing him to slam into a couch.  
  
"Damn it, I'm going to have to get that replaced now." Pan looked down at the damage and picked him up, and then proceeded to throw him against the door to the hall.  
  
A grunt escaped his mouth as he made contact with the door. She could have ended there but followed that move by opening the door and throwing him into the corridor causing him to slam into the metal walls of the corridor.  
  
"I don't need your name to help me in my climb of the social ladder you need mine." With that she closed the door having embarrassed him enough for the moment. The poor fool had been pursuing her since she arrived in Neo Vegeta with Radditz when she was fourteen, and she was now twenty-one. He was only punishing himself, or so she saw it.  
  
Pan walked over to her full body mirror and proceeded to fix her hair. She decided to allow her thick glossy raven tresses to flow freely down to her lower back for the reception. She put on some mascara to accentuate her long luscious black eye lashes, black liquid eyeliner to bring out her eyes, some clear lip gloss to add some shimmer to her naturally red lips, and a light dusting of silver over her eye lids. To finish with her primping, she put on her chest plate, putting a capsule containing some extra makeup and other necessities in its inter breast pocket, she strapped her SGC to her mid thigh and put on her cape. Pan exited her room and stated in the direction of Veda's rooms.  
  
Passing through the many winding corridors of the ship, she looked even more radiant in her armor. The way that her cape flared out behind her as she walled through the halls with her armor and the boots gave her the air of a glorified supernatural being. Having wasted an hour getting ready herself, she hurried to Veda's room. Upon reaching it, she quickly entered as she gave the guards a watchful eye.  
  
"Veda," she called out a little desperate for time.  
  
"I'm here and yes I am ready to go to father," said Veda. Her disappointment was evident in her voice.  
  
Veda got up and turned to face Pan with a scowl. She was dressed in classic royal armor. With a black spandex body suit, gold chest plate with the royal crest of Vegeta engraved in red on the upper right corner over her heart, gold tipped white high heeled boots that stopped right below the knee, and a flowing red cape with a gold chain.  
  
"Don't be like that," said Pan with a genuine smile, "you look great and we will have fun while we are there. I haven't been to the royal rooms at Capsule Corporation, but I suppose that you can show me around so put on a happy or stuck up facade. Sad and dreary does not cut it for a princess." Veda couldn't but chuckle at the comment  
  
"I suppose," she replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Veda and Pan entered the heavily guarded area of the royal hanger, they were quickly escorted to the royal transport shuttle that would take them down to Earth's surface. On the outside, it carried a large crest of Vegeta and was the only one of the shuttles that was painted entirely black.  
  
"Good to see that you two made it on time today," said the King in his usual gruff voice. Pan bowed her head in respect as Veda did the same. As he passed them to get to his seat, he passed Pan a disk, "I heard about what you did to Brussel today, and it was worth a laugh."  
  
"Thank you, your highness."  
  
"This is all that we have on your assignment for now. I expect to have a report as soon as possible. I want to have every possible detail recorded so that we may be able to combat this sort of thing if another ever arises in the future. My son will also be working with you."  
  
"I work on my own your majesty," said Pan a little annoyed but with respect.  
  
"I know that. This time, things will be different though and you will work with the prince," his voice was as commanding and a little more menacing than usual.  
  
"Yes your majesty," she replied as she removed her SGC from her thigh and inserted the disk into it.  
  
As the shuttle flew to Earth, Pan continued to read over the information that was handed to her. Veda fell asleep, and the king was in a constant argument with his advisors whom were also on board.  
  
After Pan read over the information she leaned back and rested in her chair. She couldn't help but think about what she had just reviewed. This was going to be a tough case to crack, but she would succeed just like she had in every other case she had been given. She had never failed and she wasn't going to start now.  
  
AN: So, here is the second chapter, remastered! The first paragraph is slowly killing me, but I'll survive and expect a new chapter soon!  
  
Love'n Hugs, SaiyanGoddessBX 


	3. Armor and Truths

The Empire Romance  
  
Chapter 2: Armor and Truths  
  
Vegeta had arrived at the residential wing of Capsule Corporation a half an hour before requested. Everything had to be perfect. Everything needed to be secured and he'd be damned before a single error occurred that night. There had been too many slip-ups in security in the past few years and he did not need a repeat. If anything were to happen during the king's visit to Earth, he would have to take responsibility for it. The old man had been breathing down his neck as of late. It was also necessary for the next prince to act the part of a king if it killed him. The armor was a necessity in respect to their ancestry and Vegeta would not take no for an answer.  
  
Vegeta had left his guards, Radditz and Nappa, in the living room and walked the all too familiar halls of the residential wing. He had to speak with his favorite brat before the gathering. Upon reaching Trunks's apartment, the sounds of a struggle could be heard. The screaming could only be that of Bulma, the rustlings of clothing, and a few bangs. He opened the door to find Bulma with a Saiyan who looked strangely familiar holding the armor that he had sent over earlier and Trunks sitting in a chair wearing a tuxedo.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Asked Vegeta as he stomped inside the room. All sounds stopped as all eyes turned towards him as he made his presence within the room known. The unknown Saiyan who was in the room automatically bent on a knee and bowed his head down in respect for the prince as Vegeta entered the room.  
  
"Get up Goten," said Trunks flatly, "you don't need to treat him any differently right now. Save your lowly ass kissing for later." Each word dripped with venom.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here and why aren't you dressed yet?" Vegeta's rage only escalated at his son's words.  
  
"We were just trying to coax Trunks into the armor," said Bulma as she walked over to Vegeta. "Now just calm down and let me introduce you to someone. Get up Goten," she said to Goten as she approached him.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Vegeta. His regal demeanor never faltering.  
  
"I am Goten your majesty, youngest son to Kakarott." Said Goten as he stood up. "It is truly an honor to meet you."  
  
"What did I tell you about kissing peoples asses," said Trunks glaring at Goten. Goten only shrugged it off. "Father, this is my friend Goten. He has been off world for the past three years now and is on vacation here on earth visiting some people. Me included."  
  
"Now Vegeta, don't be a smart-ass and say something nice. Save your usual attitude for the party and the rest of the guest." Said Bulma.  
  
"Well then, I better not say anything at all." Said Vegeta with a smirk directed towards Bulma.  
  
"I will leave you three alone. I don't expect any fights to take place while I'm gone." Said Bulma as she left the room eyeballing the trio.  
  
"Put on the fucking armor Trunks so that I can leave," said Goten; "I have some stuff to do before the damned party."  
  
"There is not enough power in hell to make me wear that thing."  
  
"Yes you are Trunks," said Vegeta butting into the conversation. "I don't care about anything but you getting into the damned armor."  
  
"I don't see the point to it." Said Trunks sounding like a three-year-old.  
  
"You will wear that at the party. I knew that I should have taken you off world to Neo Vegeta when you were born. You wouldn't have been corrupted by these Earth customs."  
  
"I guess that that means that I would have ended up like you, right?"  
  
The anger and power radiating off the two extremely powerful Saiyan could be physically felt by Goten, he had no other chose but to run before things got even more ugly between his friend and the all-mighty prince.  
  
"You know what," said Goten slowly edging towards the door, "I think that I should go now." He quickly left as both enraged Saiyans glared at each other. So enrolled were they with the other that nither even noticed the loss of Goten or even the sound of a heavy door slamming shut.  
  
"I can believe you father. Why are you trying to turn me into something that I do not want to be?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"If you just put on the fucking suite we wouldn't be having this conversation," said Vegeta. He was absolutely burning with rage. It was taking all his strength to keep him from transforming.  
  
"That's it!" Screamed Bulma reentering the room. "You," she said pointing to Trunks, "get in the damned suite before I get your sister to post those pictures on the Internet. And you," she pointed a finger to Vegeta, "either go hold on with your guards or you can wait for me in my office so that we can go over the plans for tonight."  
  
"Fine mom," said Trunks reluctantly picking up the suite and walking into his bedroom.  
  
"Your trying my patience woman" said Vegeta.  
  
"You always were a charmer Vegeta," said Bulma as she hooked her arm onto Vegeta's and led him towards her office as Trunks changed into more suitable clothing for the occasion. At least it is considered to be more suitable when in the presence of his least favorite grandfather.  
  
Vegeta ignored her comment as she led him away. She was one of the few people who could calm him down. Only she knew why that was, but she would never reveal her secret. She cared for him even though they were no longer together, though it was more friendly or even motherly rather than that version of love lovers shared. Age had affected her more than him thanks in large part to his Saiyan blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The many guests had started to arrive as Vegeta and Bulma walked into the ballroom after having reviewed the plans for the evening. Vegeta walked over to a dark corner to brood all by his lonesome as Bulma walked over to greet her guest. That was when a very familiar face came into view.  
  
"Gohan," she called as she slowly, gliding over to him and Videl. "Videl, Gohan, it's great to see you guys."  
  
"Its good to see you too Bulma," said Gohan with a smile.  
  
"I swear Bulma, you don't look a day over thirty-five," complemented Videl as she gave Bulma a hug. "And that dress looks wonderful." Bulma couldn't help but blush at the comment. She had long passed thirty-five but looked relatively young thanks in part to the best cosmetics money could buy and her mother's genes.  
  
Bulma was dressed in a simple, but elegant gown. It was a beautiful black cocktail gown with a low neckline to accent her cleavage. It fell down to below her ankles. She wore them with high-healed black pumps.  
  
"Thank you Videl," said a glowing Bulma, "you pretty good yourself. I have seated you in a wonderful section between the Saiyans and the humans. Videl will be seated next to Goten for obvious reasons. Saiyans where known to misplace their hands when women were in the area.  
  
"Why thank you Bulma for the consideration. Pan will be here. I haven't actually seen her in so long and her little sister can't wait to meet Pan. I heard that she has made it to one of the highest rankings. She spoke about something to do with... oh I don't remember. I guess that's even more reason to talk to her." Said Videl with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"I haven't seen Pan since she was thirteen. It will be great to see her again. She will be seated with the king. You are right; she is one of the highest-ranking female Saiyans in the Empire. You should be proud, right Gohan?" Gohan had remained silent during the conversation once Pan was mentioned. Bulma had picked up on that. A solemn look appeared at the mention of his only daughter.  
  
"They haven't really been on good terms since she left." Said Videl trying to cover Gohan's apprehension over discussing the topic.  
  
"Well then," said Bulma trying to lead the discussion in another direction. The topic seemed to be developing into a taboo subject, "why don't you two just socialize while I speak to some of my other guest," said Bulma. She walked away from the couple and waved to another group of important ranking people who just happened to be some leaders of some important country.  
  
"Get over it Gohan," said Videl as they walked over to a balcony for some privacy. Things had changed since Pan had left. He would have to learn to live with it sooner or later.  
  
"There is nothing to get over Videl," said Gohan in a cold mechanical voice.  
  
This only aggravated Videl. His reluctance to accept what had happened was still ever present. How could he just stand there and act as if nothing was wrong with him? He had changed ever since Pan had left to accomplish her "Saiyan duty" as she had so eloquently said back when she was fourteen. That was when Radditz was sent for her so that she could complete her training at home base. Without any hints as to what the King was planning. She had just packed up her things and told them of her plans a day in advance when nothing more could be done. Then right on schedule, she was taken from them and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Pan had left them only a month before the birth of their last child.  
  
"Damn it Gohan, why are you such an ass? What happened was bound to happen sooner or later." Asked Videl as she walked away from him. He pulled her back before she could reenter the ballroom and held her close to him. Holding her waist, he kissed her deeply. All she could do was sink into his kiss and give up all thoughts of fighting him off. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
  
She could see everything in his eyes. His disappointment, regret, anger, and love. She could see his disappointment in himself for his inability to keep his family together. Regret for not being the perfect parent that he so strived to be. Anger towards the Saiyan Empire for all they had caused him. Love for the daughter that was taken from him, for the daughter that lay asleep safely in their home, love for his family, and love for the woman he held in his arms at that very second, his wife.  
  
"Why can't you just talk about what you feel? She was and still is your daughter. She writes letters, calls, and even sends pictures of her life to use. She remembers you and I though sometimes I wonder who is more stubborn because neither of you can stand to be around the other."  
  
"That isn't true," said Gohan, "at least that wasn't always true."  
  
"You're right about that," said Videl pulling away from him as she crossed arms and looked into his eyes, "but you do know that she was never a normal little girl. You couldn't change that."  
  
"They didn't let her be normal Videl," Gohan's voice rose as he continued to speak, "They wanted to take her from us from birth and they would have if I didn't fight for it. What child was given a personal guard only hours after birth? She was trained from the moment she turned six months old. Since when is that normal?" It really hurt him that he was not able to give Pan everything that she deserved. The simple things like a normal childhood with friends. He cursed his Saiyan blood for making her into what she was.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't your fault honey," said Videl in a soothing voice as she held him close. "It was her destiny and because of it she lives a good life. She doesn't struggle for the simple things and has the respect of a whole race. Just be happy for her, please."  
  
"Damn it Videl. Why the hell was I born part Saiyan? We would have gotten the chance to raise Pan as our own without having to consult with the king and his advisors for the smallest details like where we could take her and with who she could associate with."  
  
"Relax Gohan, please. Lets just go inside and mingle, the royal guests will be arriving soon." Said Videl as she lead Gohan back inside to face all that arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The time had come for the Royal Shuttle to land. Unlike the other shuttles that had landed in a Capsule Corporation airfield and from there, the passengers were then transferred to the party by car. The Royal Shuttle was to land in the Capsule Corporation private landing platform in the back yard. The shuttle was retrofitted with the accessories needed to land in the small landing platform so that it landed vertically rather than a shuttle that would need a runway to land without scaring the land.  
  
As the shuttle slowly landed, thrusters allowing it to slowly descend to the ground created a very powerful wind. Very few people were allowed on the high clearance level of the private living area of Capsule Corporation. This was officially an off limits area. Very few people had access to this since mainly only family and close friends were allowed to land here or even visit the area.  
  
Behind the glass that protected the viewers from being exposed to the fumes, heat, and radiation emanating from the ship stood only scientist, Saiyan guards, along with Bulma, Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta. They all stared in awe as the ship descended. The bright crimson insignia gleamed in the hues of dusk, which only helped to make the magnificence of the ship even more apparent to the viewers.  
  
The shuttle had finally landed on the platform, though no attempts were made to open the doors. Scientist and attendants dressed in white protective gear scurried out of the protected environment to prep the ship for opening. They wore large white helmets with tinted viewing glass, thick protective white suites, and boots. They were completely sealed into their protective clothing. Some carried heavy metal tanks while others only carried electrical equipment to test the atmosphere, and to prepare the shuttle for opening. All of them carried equipment that allowed them to speak with those inside of the cockpit of the shuttle, those in the protective room, and with each other. Those carrying the heavy tanks sprayed protective foam covering the engines to stop the radiation and fumes protruding from the planetary transport vessel. After final checks were made, and the air was free of toxins, the hatch of the ship slowly hissed began to open. An unusual fog was present as ten beings came into view.  
  
AN: So, review if you please. Not much to say, just wait a day or two for my new chapter in which Vegeta meets the lovely Sentenal Pan!  
  
Love'n Hugs, SaiyanGoddessBX 


End file.
